


Escándalo público

by SaraSeven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSeven/pseuds/SaraSeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry va a reventar de un momento a otro, pero a Draco le da igual y sigue lamiéndolo como si le fuese la vida en ello. Parece no importarle que estén en medio del Callejón Diagon, en un lugar público, rodeados de brujas, magos y niños pequeños.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escándalo público

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni Harry ni Draco son míos, aunque no diría que no si Rowling me los regalase para mi próximo cumpleaños

**Escándalo público**

Depravado. Sinvergüenza. Pervertido. Vicioso. Libertino. Provocador. Obsceno. Impúdico. Lascivo. Desvergonzado. Exhibicionista. Indecoroso. Descarado. Pícaro. Golfo. Atrevido. En definitiva: Draco Malfoy.

Harry Potter miró hacia un lado y hacia otro y, tras comprobar que nadie estaba prestando especial atención al inquieto joven que parecía más incómodo por momentos, se llevó con todo el disimulo posible una mano sudada y nerviosa a su entrepierna, solo para comprobar con desesperación lo que era más que obvio: que tenía la mayor erección de la historia. Había que joderse. ¡Puto Malfoy! ¡Y encima estaban en un lugar público!

Con el miedo y la excitación mezclados a partes iguales en sus profundos ojos verdes se armó una vez más de ese valor por el que era famosa la casa de Gryffindor y alzó la vista, no sin cierto temor, pues sabía lo que se encontraría, y la fijó en el rubio de cabellos claros y ojos grises que ajeno a todo −a que estaban en un lugar público, en mitad del Callejón Diagon, rodeados de magos y brujas, y además, niños pequeños− continuaba con su tarea, como si aquello no fuese camino de convertirse en el mayor escándalo público desde Merlín sabía cuando.

Los finos labios de Draco curvados en la más pervertida de las sonrisas, al ver que Harry lo miraba, se cerraron sobre el objeto de sus atenciones, enterrándose hasta el fondo. Que estuviese tan tieso debió ayudar a que desapareciera por completo, soterrado en aquella pecaminosa boca. Segundos después lo sacaba, de manera lenta, tortuosa, sin apartar la vista de el, ignorando la mirada lujuriosa y a la vez suplicante que le dirigía el moreno. La lengua del Slytherin bajó hasta su base, que tenía sujeta con firmeza en una de sus manos, y ascendió lentamente por toda su longitud disfrutando como si fuera un niño saboreando su helado preferido. Un gemido de placer escapó de sus labios al llegar a la punta, donde su lengua comenzó a trazar círculos, lentos al principio pero cada vez más rápidos, a la vez que poco a poco volvía a introducírselo de nuevo. Otro gemido de placer escapó de los labios de Draco cuando comenzó a hacerlo entrar y salir de su boca otra vez, con los ojos cerrados y cualquiera que viese la expresión de su rostro creería que ante él se abrían las puertas del nivarna.

Harry intentaba dejar de mirar, de verdad que lo intentaba, pero no era precisamente fácil apartar la vista de una imagen tan caliente, tan sexy… El moreno no dejaba de restregar sus piernas la una con la otra, tratando de que la palpitante erección en sus pantalones fuese menos dolorosa, pero era una batalla perdida de antemano. ¿Cómo no iba a empalmarse con una imagen así? ¿A quien no se le levantaría ante la visión de un Draco Malfoy dando lametones con su lengua de manera tan provocativa, metiendo y sacándoselo de aquella manera tan sensual, devorándolo con aquella expresión de placer y que, oh Merlín, cada poco alzaba la vista para asegurarse de que no se estaba perdiendo ni un segundo del espectáculo?

Por que eso es lo que era, un espectáculo. Porque sabía muy bien que lo hacía a propósito. No era la primera vez que hacía algo así, y por la preocupante humedad que se extendía por los calzoncillos de Harry que tampoco sería la última. Aunque eso no pensaba confesárselo jamás a Draco. Harry había intentado convencerlo con mil y un argumentos. "Eres un pervertido", "aquí hay niños", "¡por Merlín, Malfoy, no tienes vergüenza!". Pero a Draco le daba igual. Porque sabía que aunque el moreno pusiese un aparente empeño en que parase, en realidad le gustaba. Y mucho. ¿La prueba? La barra de hierro que había en sus pantalones.

Una blanca y pequeña gota resbaló por el labio del Slytherin y su mirada pasó del objeto de sus atenciones a Harry para asegurarse de captar perfectamente su reacción cuando se lo extrajo lentamente de la boca y con su lengua lamió la gota que caía camino de su barbilla. Un sollozo estrangulado escapó de la garganta de Harry, que intentó fuese lo menos audible posible, mientras trataba de pensar en Voldemort con el bikini de flores de su tía Petunia, o a Snape con un mallot de ballet… Cualquier cosa lo suficientemente desagradable para no correrse allí mismo.

Draco, fingiéndose ajeno a sus apuros, −aunque por la media sonrisa perversa que había en su rostro cuando volvió a introducírselo era evidente que era plenamente consciente de lo que le ocurría a Harry en esos momentos− siguió con su tarea, lamiendo lánguidamente una y otra vez. Nuevas gotas blanquecinas resbalaron por sus labios y se deslizaron por su piel hasta llegar nuevamente al mentón, donde fueron recogidas por un dedo índice largo y delgado y las condujo de nuevo a los labios de los que habían intentado escapar. Draco se relamió con un sonoro gemido, como si estuviese probando el más sabroso de los manjares, que hizo estremecerse al Gryffindor de pies a cabeza y lo miró con una sonrisa triunfal.

−Te odio −declaró el moreno fulminándolo con la mirada−. Odio cuando haces eso.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia, socarrona, a la vez que arqueó una rubia y perfilada ceja en un perfecto arco.

−¿De verdad? −preguntó suavemente, su voz derrochando ese sarcasmo tan suyo por los cuatro costados− Cualquiera lo diría −y sus ojos grises cayeron hacia debajo de manera muy explícita en dirección a la abultada entrepierna de Harry, que a pesar de no poder ver por estar oculta debajo de la mesa, sabía de sobra que estaría a punto de reventar.

−¡No es culpa mía! −protestó el moreno, sintiéndose enrojecer por momentos− ¡Eres tú el que se come los helados como si les estuviese haciendo una mamada!

El rostro de Draco adoptó una expresión inocente, de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

−¿Qué yo qué? −se defendió llevándose una mano al pecho, fingiendo que las palabras de Harry le ofendían como si lo hubiese acusado de la más alta de las traiciones− ¡No es culpa mía que se te ponga como un palote! ¡Yo solo estaba comiéndome un helado de vainilla INOCENTEMENTE, Potter! ¡Aquí el mal pensado eres tú!

−¿¡PERDONA! −saltó Harry en voz puede que demasiado fuerte, porque un mago y una bruja de una mesa cercana se volvieron hacia ellos con miradas curiosas− ¡Claro que la culpa es tuya! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! −siseó en voz más baja pero con tono igual de furioso− Sabes que me molesta, y por eso sigues haciéndolo. Lo haces a propósito, siempre que venimos aquí. SIEM-PRE −le recriminó, recalcando la última palabra.

La primera vez que Harry y Draco se habían vuelto a encontrar después de que la guerra terminase había sido allí, en la heladería de Florean Fortescue del Callejón Diagon. Draco acababa de comprarse un helado de vainilla y Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados merendando en una de las mesas. Aunque el pelirrojo y su novia no se habían percatado, sumidos en plena discusión sobre cualquier minucia del piso que compartían, Draco si que se había dado cuenta de que Harry lo observaba, con la boca levemente abierta, hipnotizado por la imagen del Slytherin lamiendo un helado de lo que le pareció una manera muy descarada, sin darse cuenta de que el rubio era conocedor de sus miradas. En un momento dado Draco había alzado la vista y sus ojos habían pillado a Harry con las manos en la masa, esbozando una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, le había guiñado un ojo, divertido, y se había marchado sin decir nada. Harry, rojo como el pelo de Ron por saberse descubierto, había querido que la tierra se lo tragase allí mismo, pero en vista de que aquello no iba a suceder, se había despedido de sus amigos −que no le hicieron demasiado caso− y había salido a la calle, tropezándose de lleno con Malfoy, que lo había encarado con una sonrisa socarrona, una rápida mirada a su entrepierna y un "veo que te alegras de verme, Potter". Apenas cinco minutos después estaban arrancándose las últimas prendas de ropa en el piso de Harry. Y por increíble que pareciera −sobre todo a sus amigos− ya llevaban tres años juntos. Desde aquel día en el que se reencontraron con tan inesperadas consecuencias había quedado la tradición de ir todos los viernes a tomarse un helado allí. Era la pequeña tortura semanal de un Harry que se veía obligado a contemplar a Draco de aquella guisa, provocándolo con aquella manera de comerse un helado tan…tan sensual.

−Ahora pretenderás decirme que no disfrutas viéndome hacerlo, ¿verdad?

−¡Claro que no! −aseguró Harry intentando inútilmente que sonara creíble− ¡Es obsceno y no hace más que dar de ti la imagen de un exhibicionista sumamente libertino que… −su voz fue muriendo poco a poco en su garganta conforme Draco se acercó a él y le susurró a la oreja, haciéndole cosquillas con su pelo:

−¿Entonces debo suponer que no estás interesado en que al llegar a casa te repita lo que le estaba haciendo a ese helado? −dijo arqueando de nuevo una ceja y esbozando la más pervertida de sus sonrisas.

Una punzada de placer en la entrepierna del moreno y un creciente cosquilleo muy agradable en su estómago hicieron que olvidase lo que fuera a decir y asintiese rápidamente.

Un último pensamiento pasó raudo por la mente de un Harry tan caliente que le costaba horrores pensar:

Y encima, manipulador se dijo Harry añadiéndolo mentalmente a su lista segundos antes de desaparecerse.

**FIN**


End file.
